


The Cycle

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluffish, Kousuke was a darling and bought pads, Shin-Ae needs the pills, periods are a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: She couldn't do this.Her skin began to get clammy with sweat.Shaky legs carried the young woman forward, eager to get to her destination."I have...to hurry up!" She gasped in-between breaths.A sharp pain shot through her lower abdomen causing her knees to buckle, forcing her to assume a kneeling position on the floor.





	The Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. Get the app and come join us.
> 
> Enjoy~

Her body writhed in pain.

 

Her head was spinning from the dizzying head ache that had taken refuge within her skull.

 

She couldn't do this.

 

Her skin began to get clammy with sweat.

 

Shaky legs carried the young woman forward, eager to get to her destination.

 

"I have...to hurry up!" She gasped in-between breaths.

 

A sharp pain shot through her lower abdomen causing her knees to buckle, forcing her to assume a kneeling position on the floor.

 

Wincing, the brunette gripped her slightly bloated stomach, hunching over in agony. "Shit, shit, shit!"

 

She tried to stand up but she was assaulted with pain which spread across her lower back.

 

A silent scream left her lips while she braced herself on all fours.

 

"I just want to die!" She cried out, willing herself not to cry.

 

This wasn't something to cry about.

 

Since she couldn't walk she decided to crawl on her hands and knees.

 

Creeping forward through the hallways, she finally made it to the bathroom.

 

Gripping the porcelain sink she hoisted herself up and braced the edges of the sink. She gazed at herself through the mirror. "God I look like crap."

 

She pulled open the cabinet above the sink and rummaged through the medicine bottles that resided there. "Where is it? Where is it?!" She muttered to herself, getting more frantic with her searching.

 

Her burgundy eyes lit up when she located what she was looking for.

 

"Salvation!" She whispered.

 

She grabbed the yellow medicine bottle and popped it open, downing two of the pills.

 

She heard the front door open and close downstairs.

 

Shin-Ae winced in pain once more as her head pounded.

 

"Darling! I picked up what you wanted from the store." Her husband called as she heard him trudging up the stairs.

 

Her head began to feel light and her vision began to blur, her grip on the sink loosening.

 

"Shin-Ae?" He called again as he walked down the hallway but a loud thud had him turning and quickening his pace towards the bathroom.

 

"in-Ae?!"

 

Shin-Ae could barely register the frantic calling of her significant other.

 

She closed her eyes a bit and them opened them again to the slight shaking of her form. She gazed into her husband's worried baby blues.

 

"Yo.......blood.....cleaned up."

 

She could barely make out the words that was coming out of his mouth before the world faded to black.

 

* * *

 

 

Shin-Ae's eyes fluttered open and glanced towards the side of her. She saw a glass of water on her bedside table and quickly sat up to drink it.

 

The bedroom door was pushed open and in came Kousuke.

 

He walked up to her side of the bed. "How are you feeling? You gave me quite a scare there." He asked as he took the glass from her when she was done.

 

"I'm feeling much better after I swallowed those pills." She replied.

 

"I never knew that menstrual cramps caused women to pass out like that." He mused.

 

"Me neither. I guess my body was so overwhelmed with pain it just shut down and needed to be rebooted." She informed as she began to stretch.

 

Shin-Ae's eyes shot wide before she jumped out of the bed. "I need one of those pads I made you buy! Crap, the bed probably has a stain now."

 

Her movements were halted when Kousuke gripped her wrist. A hand covered his face to hide his blush.

 

"That won't be necessary because I already put one on for you while you were sleeping." The tips of his ears turned red.

 

"Oh. Well thanks." She replied, her own blush dusting across her face. "How'd you figure figure out how to put it on though?"

 

Kousuke scoffed. "Applying a sanitary napkin to a pair of woman's underwear isn't rocket science, Shin-Ae." He looked down at her. "Though it did take me one or four tries to get it right."

 

Shin-Ae laughed. "Every girl needs to get a man like Kousuke."

 

"I'm afraid not every man can be as great as me sweetheart." He replied with a kiss to her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
